What You Can't Change
by tearitapartx3
Summary: Gabriella is in college across the country. What happens when she gets a letter that sends her back near where she grew up. This wasn't what she was expecting. Will it break her or leave her young and in love [troyella maybe? who really knows anymore]


**What You Can't Change  
****Summary : **Gabriella is a college student. She get's a letter that sends her all the way across the country. This was definatly not what she expected. Will this break her apart or will this leave her young and in love?  
**Disclaimer :** I OWN NOTHING  
**Author's Note :** I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, so this took me a few days. LOL. This is boptothetop. I switched names, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this. Don't worry. This is actually going somewhere with this. R && R && ENJOY!  
**Warning :** Strong Language. Haha. That's about it. Maybe some alcohol and such. Who knows

I sat at my table at school and awaited the class to be over. I should probably pay attention, but much more has been on my mind. Sorry Mom if you are wasting your money on me and college. Finally psychology was over and I got to go back to bed. Why in the hell did I schedule a class for 8 in the morning anyways? For a normal kid, this would be their last semester of college, but no. Not for me. I still have 3 more years. Damn masters degree. I threw my stuff on the bed in my dorm room. I was so happy to get a single dorm. I hate roommates with a passion. I sat down at my desk and flipped through the mail I didn't check yesterday. Letters? I hardly ever get a letter. Usually Mom just called. Oh no, this wasn't from Mom. What the fuck is going on? I carefully ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter. A ticket falling out of it. Where in the hell is this going?

Gabriella-  
Hey, it's me. I miss you like crazy. I asked your mom where  
I could reach you, and here I am writing to you. I really think  
we should catch up. I was hoping you can take this ticket out  
and visit me next weekend. All expenses are covered. Call me  
later on. 582-5693.  
-Troy

Shit. Shit Shit Shit. Pardon my French, but I'm going nuts right now. I grabbed my phone and hesitated as I punched in the numbers and clicked send. I pulled the hair behind my ears and held the phone up to the side of my face. "Hello?" There was the voice that made me melt during High School. The voice that was almost impossible to tell that we should break up, but not quite impossible enough. "Hey, it's Gabriella." I heard him quickly breath in, "Hey! I assume you got my letter?" I let out a slight mhm. "So, do you want to come?" I sighed, "I don't know." "Is it the dates? I can switch the flight if you want." Don't cave in Gabs. Don't do this to yourself. "It's fine." "Is that a yes then?" No, Gabriella no. Don't go out there. "Yeah." I could picture that goofy-ass grin that I used to love, who knows, maybe I still do. "Great! I'll be at the airport to pick you up then. All the info is on the tickets." "Thanks." "Okay, well I should go." "Yeah me too." I paused, "Hey Troy?" "Yeah?" "I've missed you." WHAT THE HELL GABRIELLA? Stop now before you tell him how much you love him still, and how much you want to move across the country to be with him. "I've missed you too Gabi." I smiled. "Bye Montez." I grinned, "Bye Bolton".

What the hell just happened? Why after 3 and a half years of us being broken up, with only short conversations that were sent through Taylor and Chad, would he want me to come out to California. All the way from Boston. I grabbed a suitcase and started packing. 'Next Weekend' was this weekend, because of when the letter was written. Thursday through Wednesday. What kind of weekend is that? That's pretty much a whole week. Good job Bolton. I soon pulled something from under my bed. Something noone knew that I still had, no old roommates, not even my mother. I laid out the jersey and spread it out. The scent of his old cologne had died down, but I could still imagine it. I hugged it, trying to relive every moment we had together. I flipped over the jersey. BOLTON 14. What are you up to these days Bolton? Do you have a girlfriend? Hell for all I know you could have five kids and a wife and live happily ever after in the house that might as well be a mansion. It was Tuesday, and no matter how much I didn't want to believe it, I wanted Thursday to hurry up and come. I wonder what he looks like. I want to know if he still smells the same. I want to know if he still grins the way he would when I'd kiss him.

This is so messed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at 7 on Thursday. The plane left at 1, but obviously, I wanted to look decent. I jumped in the shower and dried my hair. I left it down in curls, the same way I wore it since high school. I wore a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a sweatshirt I bought earlier that school year. Harvard. I'm still trying to figure out if it's the best thing that ever happened to me, or my biggest mistake. I've been thinking about it since Freshmen year, and I still have no answer. I put on some makeup and looked at the clock. I had enough time to get to the airport to buy something for lunch.

After a half an hour drive to the airport, security, and a steak and cheese sub from Subway, I was on the flight. I stared out the window and soon fell asleep. I woke up to the stewardess asking me if I had any trash that she could pick up. I shook my head no. Did I really sleep for that long. Holy shit. That is a long flight too. I buckled back up my seatbelt and watched as we began to land. I held my breath as I always do during the landing. Soon we were safely on land and I could breath again. No matter how many times I get on a plane, I always get nervous. This time was bad. I see Troy as soon as I step off the plane. I rubbed my eyes as I got up and grabbed my purse from under the seat. I began to walk out and through the hallway connected to the terminal.

There was Troy. He looked the same. He stood with his hands in his pocket of his blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt with the Greek symbols for Delta Sigma Phi stitched in teal. He was a frat boy? Ah great. At least he wasn't married then. He grinned as he ran up to me. Yes, the same goofy-ass grin. Nothing has changed then I guess. He hugged me as nothing really ever happened. Like we never broke up. Like I never moved across the country from him. I hugged him back. "Look at you Montez." He said as he took a step back. "Well, look at you Bolton. You're in a fraternity?" I stumbled across those words with an aching in my stomach. He nodded, "I wish people would stop generalizing frats. We don't party every night like people say they do." I laughed. "How have you been?" I asked as we began to walk to luggage pickup. "Good. I guess." He answered. "That's good. Keep in touch with Chad?" He shrugged, "Barely. He's off with some new girlfriend." Poor Tay. "How about you? Keep in touch with anyone." I shook my head, "You're the one I talk to most, and that's not saying much." He laughed, "Well, it's great seeing you again. I've missed you." "I've missed you too." I said as I took my black suitcase with the pink ribbon tied to it off the ramp. He soon took it from me and we began to walk out to his car.

We got to his apartment. "If you'd rather stay in a hotel then-" I smiled at him, "This is fine Troy." I followed him through a hallway into a room which looks like a guestroom. Laying on the white comforter was a bright blue laced dress, like the one I was eyeing at Nordstrom's the other day. A turquoise color lace that had the same color silk underneath the breast and down a little bit, then continued with the lace. I smiled as I picked it up and looked at him, "What on Earth is this for?" He smiled back, "That's the second thing. I was wondering if you'd like to go to my formal. It's my last one and I wanted someone special to go with me." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his arms around me in a hug, "I'd love to."

As we ate dinner at a local restaurant we began to catch up on things. "Happy to be almost done with school?" I frowned, "I still have three more years." "Are you serious?" I nodded. "What are you doing after college?" I asked him. "Moving somewhere. I don't know if I can take California much longer." I nodded understandingly, "Where to?" He shrugged, "No idea yet." I mouthed oh. He sat back as we waited for the bill. He crossed his arms and looked down. I'd give an arm and a leg to know what you are thinking, Troy Bolton. "What are you thinking about?" I said, finally breaking the ice. "You ever think of everything and nothing at once?" I laughed and nodded my head. Well, that didn't work. I looked down at my plate and stared at it. Talk about awkward silences. I guess this is what happens when you spend time with someone you haven't held a conversation with in 3 and a half years. "So," He finally started, thank god, "Any boyfriends?" Haha, way to go Bolton. I laughed and shook my head no. "How can a pretty girl like you not have a boyfriend?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Relationships are a bitch." He laughed as he nodded his head. "You?" I asked, almost positive he'd say yes. I mean look at him. He's Troy Bolton. He shook his head as I wanted to smile, "Nah." I stirred my straw around in my pop as the waitress came by with the bill. Troy set money out on the table as we got up and left. "Thanks." I said as we walked out of the restaurant. He opened my door and I slid in the passengers seat of his 2012 Ford Mustang and he closed it behind me. Aw how sweet. Troy Bolton still opens doors for me.

We got home and I sat on the couch The dance was tomorrow. I was nervous, but honestly, I couldn't wait. I thought about how much fun we had at Prom, but this wasn't the same. We aren't a couple, Chad and Tay aren't there, and well most of all, we aren't a couple. He sat next to me after he changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt that said Bolton across the back in big red block letters and had a wildcat on the front. I laughed, "You still have all of those?" He nodded, "I just can't find some of my jerseys." SHIT! That'd be me. What was I supposed to tell him? I stole them before I broke up with you and I keep it under my bed. I'll ship it out to you once I go back to school. I laughed, "Predictable Troy." I said, trying to make it look like it was his fault for losing it, and not my fault for stealing it. I felt like a stalker.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if we didn't break up Troy?" He nodded, looking down at the ground and finally he looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes gave me a chill down my spine as he said, "There's not a day in my life that I don't think about it Gabs." I quickly pulled out of the gaze, "I'm sorry." He put his hand on my knee, "It was a mutual agreement. It wasn't your fault." I looked down at his hand. I wanted to cry. At least he didn't blame it on me, like most guys would have. "Gabi, no matter how much time goes by, or what happens, I will always love you." Okay, did he want to make me cry? Tears rolled down my face. "Troy, I regret it everyday. I regret moving out to Boston and everything." I was full out crying now. This wasn't how I expected tonight to turn out. "Gabs, for the last time. It is not your fault." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug as I cried into his chest. He ran his fingers down my hair and down to my back as he ran his hand over it. And then he did it. He kissed my forehead. I know, I know. Woohoo, your forehead. Elementary school kids get more lovin' then that. But no, It was a huge deal. It gave me comfort to tell him what I missed hearing and saying for the past three years. "I still love you Troy." What was up with me? I was an emotional wreck. When he pulled me in tighter without a response, it gave me doubts about what I had just said, but finally, the beautiful words escaped his lips. "I love you too, Gabi. I never stopped." That is when it struck me, going to Boston was the worst thing I ever done. We could be practically married by now. I could be living with him, and falling asleep and waking up with his arms around me. But no, I'm stuck in an apartment all alone.

I woke up in the middle of the night in Troy's room, and just like I wished for every night previous to this day, his arms were around me. I must have fallen asleep out there. I looked around the dark room as I glanced at the clock. It rolled over to 4 in the morning. Great. I fell back asleep in a matter of minutes. Sure, the crying part sucked, and I felt way too rushed to hop on board the Bolton bandwagon, but I was happy for once. I was back with my high school sweetheart, I was back with the love of my life. I was back with Troy Bolton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up that morning and without realizing that Troy was by me, I started to stretch. "Rise and shine, my love." Troy laughed as I jumped at his words. There he was. Corny, cliché Bolton. I laughed as I stretched my right arm out, and then wrapped it over his stomach, that surprisingly, was as hard as it was in high school. We sat there for a minute until we decided to get up. Chef Troy cooked pancakes as I watched. After we ate I jumped in the shower and got ready for the big night. I came out in my beautiful dress and a pair of turquoise strappy shoes. I wore my hair down and curled. I had light make-up on. Troy whistled, making me laugh. I spun around like a model as I walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks." I said. He just smiled, "Come on, we should get going."

We were meeting everyone at the hall. The car ride was silent. I began to wonder about everything that was happening. What are we now? What will happen to us after I have to leave. I sighed and he grabbed my hand and enlaced it with his. I wanted to lean over and kiss him, but we all know how that works out. We soon arrived to the hall and I followed Troy in. It seemed as though we were late, which was better than being early I suppose. He found one of his friends and tapped him on the shoulder, "J, meet Gabi." He grinned as Jason turned around. "CROSS?" I practically screamed, stealing glances from some people that were by us. He looked shocked that it was me, "Holy shit." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "Bolton, you always have something up your sleeve don't you?" Troy smiled as an oddly familiar face turned around and met Gabi's. "Gabs?" Of course, who else would it be? "Kels!" We hugged. "What Troy, you have a reunion going on here?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned in. Why couldn't we be like Kelsi and Jason? Still together and madly in love. Okay, so maybe we were in love, but it's like starting from scratch. He smiled at me and pulled me out on the dance floor for our first dance of the night. Some slow song came on as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my hips. Dead silence except for the music ringing in my ears. Out of nowhere his lips crashed on to mine. I accepted. When we pulled away he smiled at me. "What was that for?" I asked, grinning. "Bring back any old memories?" I nodded and looked at him, "Just like high school." He looked confused, "What happened to kindergarten?" I just looked at him and looked in his eyes, "I don't know about you, but I was never kissed like that in Kindergarten." He just laughed as he pulled me in closer. I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to move our feet.

Soon the music changed. Some new hit came on that I didn't recognize. Troy pulled me aside as we grabbed some water. We watched as some guy began to break dance, moving his hands and his legs like someone was shooting at his feet. We laughed as we playfully watched and sipped on water. "Mother fuckers crazy." I laughed, then noticed the familiar voice as a hand was placed on my shoulder. No not Jason. It was Chad. I ran into his arms. I mean, he was my big brother throughout high school. "Bolton, what other shit do you have planned tonight?" I asked as he shrugged. Standing by her was his new girlfriend who gave me a dirty look. "How is my big brother?" I asked as I let go, trying to inform the girl that there was nothing going on between us. "Great. And how is my little sister?" I looked at Troy and smiled, "Never been better." Troy wrapped his arm around me. "Did you honestly think that me and Chad would lose touch. I mean, you knew he went to the same school as me." I just grinned up at him. "Who else is here?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him. He shook his head and kissed my forehead, "That is it." I gave him a funny look, "Are you sure Darbus isn't here?" Chad, Troy and I began to laugh at the thought of Mrs. Darbus as his lady friend sat and watched us.

A million songs, new friends and blisters later the dance was over. Instead of partying with his 'brothers' he told me to get in the car. We said our goodbyes to our old friends and got in the car. He opened the door for me again. What a gentleman. He drove to a fancy Italian restaurant. I laughed, "Troy, you didn't have to." He just smiled and enlaced his hand with mine, "Well. We can't let all of this pretty go to waste." I just laughed as we exited the car and entered the building. It was late, so it was empty. It was peaceful and romantic.

After ordering we sat there and talked. "Troy, I'd hate to put a damper on everything, but what happens when I leave?" He shrugged, "It's simple… Okay, not simple, but I'll finish off my last semester and then move to Boston." I looked at him, "You can't move." He laughed, "Why not?" I just laughed. "Gabi, I would do anything to be with you, and with what happened last time… Let's just say I am willing to move across the country." I smiled, "I've missed you so God Damn much." "I've missed you too." He started laughing. "What?" He just shrugged, "Montez gained a mouth when she moved to Boston." I raised my eyebrows. He was right, I never swore that much. Not even in high school when my friends would swear. Sure, I let out a god damn every now and then, but not often. I shrugged, "And your point is?" He shrugged again, "I just think it's kind of funny." "How so?" He rolled his eyes playfully, "You are so complicated." I crossed my arms and laid them over my dress and raised my eyebrows. "Which is why I love you."

It was midnight when we got done. We went home and got changed. I thanked Troy numerous times for everything. He just smiled as I curled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder, slinging one arm over him. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and reached up and kissed his lips. Those lips. Those God Damn lips. The ones that I knew so much from high school. The lips that comforted me when my Aunt died. The ones that knew how to make my day better. I smiled at him as I laid back down and fell asleep.

Next Chapter : Get together with Jason, Kelsi, Chad && his girlfriend. Dun Dun Dun….

That was... Long. Haha.


End file.
